What belongs to me
by Kaisui-san
Summary: 7 ans. 7 ans que cette guerre a fait son passage. Ace, même après toutes ces années, est toujours aussi touché par ce qui s'est passé précédemment à Marine Ford. Petite fiction Ace x OC, et énormément de spoilers sur l'arc Marine Ford du manga après le chapitre 2 (donc, ça commence au chapitre 3) Bonne lecture à ceux qui la liront !


**_POV_ Ace_._**

_ **A**ce ?

J'ouvris les yeux en clignotant légèrement en relevant ma tête difficilement. Je m'étais assoupi sur la table par manque de sommeil. Voilà encore un de mes fréquents cauchemars qui refait surface ... Robin était à mes cotés, l'air triste et inquiet. J'essayais de sourire pour la rassurer, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'écrasai ma tête de nouveau sur la table. C'était trop dur d'essayer de paraître joyeux après ces souvenirs ...

Robin connaissait mon passé, cette histoire, et m'aidait à survivre à chaque jour, même si je voudrais parfois mourir.  
Mais jamais je ne mourrais. Jamais. Ryuka ne voudrait pas ça.

7 ans après cet incident. Cela remonte quand même à longtemps, non ?

Je vivais à Shabondy avec Robin. Robin avait proposé de m'héberger il y a un moment puisque je ne savais plus où aller. J'ai accepté ; je ne pouvais pas suivre Luffy partout dans le monde, et je n'y tenais pas non plus. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était d'oublier tout ça. Mais ces souvenirs, ce moment, ce cri de guerre, cette voix, tout cela me revient en mémoire à chaque instant, et ça me faisait craquer à chaque fois que ça arrivait.

_À partir d'ici, c'est un flash-back à travers les souvenirs de Ace._

* * *

**_Première rencontre._**

_ **A**lors, c'est toi qui veut la peau du Vieux ?_, demanda une fille aux cheveux caramel qui se tenait devant moi._  
_ **O**uais. Que veux-tu ?  
_ **F**aire connaissance. Je suis Youdaime Ryuka. Et ton nom ?  
_ ... **A**ce. Portgas D. Ace.  
_ **I**ntéressant. Viens donc te joindre à nou-  
_ **J**e vaincrais Barbe Blanche. Je ne peux pas entrer dans son équipage._, fût ma réponse._  
_ **P**ourquoi perdre ton temps à tenter de le tuer ? Barbe Blanche est un homme puissant et tu t'es déjà fait déraciné à votre précédent combat. N'essaie plus, à moins que tu ne veuilles y laisser la vie.  
_ **J**e n'ai pas besoin qu'une gamine me fasse la morale.  
_ **H**mpht._, ce bruit montrait qu'elle était vexée._ **E**t moi qui voulait faire des efforts pour sympathiser avec toi. On dirait que c'est raté.

Ryuka partit en faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux d'un air frustré. Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard que j'avais compris que je n'aurais jamais dû être aussi brusque avec elle dès notre première rencontre.

_**Journée quotidienne.**_

_ **I**ls n'arrivent vraiment pas à s'entendre, n'est-ce pas ?_, avais-je entendu Marco murmurer à Thatch._  
_ **O**n dirait la lune et le soleil. À se disputer pour la première place.  
_ **J**'aimerais qu'on puisse passer une journée sans qu'une vitre se casse entre eux. Et j'aimerais aussi que ce Ace aux Poings Ardents cesse de faire du grabuge auprès de Père.  
_ **H**é, c'est un gamin. Laisse-le mûrir un peu.

Nos journées ressemblaient à cela ; tentative d'assassinat -par moi- sur Barbe Blanche, ensuite une dispute parmi tant d'autres avec Ryuka, et les murmures de l'équipage entre eux sur notre dite "amitié".

_**Et un jour ...**_

Pendant que je marchais dans la ville pour me relaxer un peu -bien oui, toutes ces batailles me mettent la pression-, j'avais entendu les portes battantes du bar s'ouvrir et la voix de Ryuka. Ne voulant pas me faire accuser de la suivre partout où elle va, je me suis dissimulé avant qu'elle ne me voit.

_ **P**fuaaah~ Une bonne coupe de rhum froid, ça fait du bien avec une journée aussi chaude que celle d'aujourd'hui !_, l'entendais-je dire en marchant avec un regard totalement heureux._

Elle semblait si sereine, comme si seulement une boisson pouvait la soulager de tout doute, de tout ennui, de toute dispute. Ryuka avait l'air en paix, et pour la première fois, j'avais remarqué qu'elle était quand même jolie, avec ses doux yeux profonds et sa chevelure parfaite ...

Claque mentale. Ace, ce n'est pas toi, ça !

_ **O**h, il est encore tôt ... Je ne pense pas que Vieille Barbe va me blâmer si je reste traîner un peu plus dans les rues de cette ville ... Voilà longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant détendue depuis que l'autre aux poings de feu est venu sur le bateau.

C'est sympa de parler de moi ainsi ...

_ **E**t puis bon, s'il ne s'était pas montré hostile dès notre première discussion, on n'en serait pas là où dès qu'on se voit, on se lance les pires insultes du monde ! Ace, tu es vraiment un idiot de la pire espèce !

Elle avait l'air vraiment énervée contre moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle a trop bu qu'elle commençait à crier des insultes partout, ou si c'est la réalité ... Non, je ne veux pas penser à cette deuxième option ! Et puis bon, ce n'est pas uniquement de ma faute ! Elle a passé son temps à m'ignorer lorsque j'ai voulu m'excuser, et je l'ai mal pris. Depuis on ne fait que se lancer des injures à chaque demi-seconde. Thatch et Marco devaient toujours nous séparer, et si Barbe Blanche s'en mêlait aussi ... Nous devions faire la position seiza toute la nuit sans discuter. J'en ai encore mal aux jambes ...

Encore pris dans mes pensées, j'entendis quelqu'un tomber au sol avec un gémissement de douleur.

_ **I**tai ! Qu'est-ce qui-..._, il n'en prit pas long avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience, une jolie bosse grandissant sur sa tete._  
_ **Y**oudaime Ryuka, autrement appelée L'ange des airs. Prime de 308 millions de Berrys. Si c'est pas un beau pognon d'or qu'on va avoir, nous !  
_ **J**'approuve totalement ! Ça fera une belle vente aux enchères, je parie !  
_ **S**a capture n'était-elle pas un peu trop simple ?  
_ **O**n s'en fout, on l'a capturé, c'est l'essentiel !

Que-! Mais quelle imprudente ! Juste parce qu'elle était dans sa tête, elle a relâché sa vigilance et la voilà à la merci de -probablement- deux escrocs qui vont la vendre pour la tourner en esclave ! Et mince !

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris, mais je marchais silencieusement vers eux, prêt à leur mettre la raclée de leur vie. Ils ne m'avaient toujours pas remarqué. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agissais comme ça envers quelqu'un qui me foutait les rognes et que j'avais méprisé.

Peut-être est-ce parce que j'avais succombé à ce sentiment qui est apparu ce premier jour et que je refusais d'accepter.

_ **O**n ne devrait pas traîner. Qui sait si elle a des compagnons et qu'ils sont à proximité ?  
_ **C**'est une pirate solitaire, si je m'en souviens. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter.  
_ **E**lle a parlé d'un type, non ?  
_ **E**lle a aussi dit qu'elle le détestait, alors t'en fais pas !  
_ **À** ta place, je m'inquiéterais un peu._, dis-je d'une voix ni forte, ni inaudible, dernière eux._  
_ **Q**-Qui es-tu ?!_, gémit l'un des deux en se tournant vers moi, peur visible dans les yeux._  
_ **C**-C'est lui ! Ace aux poings ardents !  
_ **S**ont-ils compagnons ?_, paniqua l'autre._  
_ **Ç**a ne se peut pas, cette fille avait gueulé haut et fort tout-à-l'heure qu'ils se détestaient !  
_ **A**lors, pourquoi est-il là ?!  
_ **Q**ui sait, peut-être qu'il est seulement dans le coin ?_, déclara l'un en essayant d'avoir l'air confiant. Raté._  
_ **O**u alors, p-peut-être sont-ils vraiment des c-compagnons ?!  
_ **A**aah, fermez-la un peu !

L'effet fut rapide. Et en deux temps trois mouvements, les voilà inconscients et cognés avec la même bosse qui ornait la tête de Ryuka. Alors que je la prenais dans mes bras pour repartir vers le Moby Dick, un des deux attrapa mon pied avec un air suppliant. Disons qu'il avait quand même le visage défiguré. Peut-être y étais-je allé trop fort sur ces pauvres fripouilles ...

_ **T**u ... Tu la détestes pourtant ... Alors pourquoi es-tu en train de la sauver, maintenant ? ...  
_ **L**a détester ? Pfuh._, je me mis à rire faiblement avant de diriger mes yeux vers son regard dans un sommeil profond avec un sourire doux._ **C**'est plutôt le contraire.

Je secouai mon pied pour qu'il lâche prise et je m'éloignais. Un peu plus loin, elle s'était émergée de son inconscience et clignotait des yeux. Lorsqu'elle comprit où qu'elle se trouvait et qui était en face d'elle, son visage prit une couleur rosée, voire même totalement rouge.

_ **P**-P-Pourquoi suis-je dans tes-  
_ **À** cause de ton imprudence, tu as failli devenir une esclave.  
_ **L**-Lâche-moi immédiatement, c-crétin !_, hurla Ryuka en se débattant, ce qui ne fit que de resserrer mon emprise sur elle. Je ne voulais pas la lâcher. Va savoir pourquoi._  
_ **C**alme-toi, cesse de bouger !_, elle s'arrêta, on dirait presque un chiot désemparé. Trop mignon._  
_ ... **T**u m'as sauvé ?_, elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle perdit son calme._ **P**ourquoi ? Tu me détestes, pourtant ...  
_ **N**e peux-tu pas constater par toi-même la raison pourquoi je t'ai sauvé ?  
_ **T**u ... C'est ... Non ... C'est impensable ...  
_ **M**ais c'est la vérité, pourtant. Libre à toi maintenant de faire ton choix.

Ryuka hésita longuement, puis elle s'accrocha à mon cou pour resserrer son étreinte sur moi, toujours rouge. Je suppose qu'elle venait aussi d'accepter la réalité qu'on ne voulait pas réaliser tous les deux depuis notre première rencontre. Nous étions tombés tous les deux dans ce piège appelé "Amour". Les deux pieds dedans.

* * *

**Les personnages sont tous originaires d'Eiichiro Oda excepté Youdaime Ryuka, l'Original Character d'une amie.**  
**Mais le contexte & les réactions des personnages sont de moi ! ©  
**


End file.
